


Haunted Memories

by ReptileMistressQueen



Category: Fritz the Cat (1972)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Breastfeeding, Car Sex, Chubby, F/F, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Police, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Romance, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Trauma, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptileMistressQueen/pseuds/ReptileMistressQueen
Summary: After the event at the hospital, Harriet was starting to have a new life without Blue who had abused and raped her with his Nazi groups. Yet, she could not shake off the feeling off her past and almost went back into drugs.But when she was cornered an assaulted, a stranger helped her. Who is he and will he helped her overcome her past?Harriet x OC
Relationships: original male character/Harriet
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harriet just left the hospital after visiting Fritz.

She didn't expect Fritz to be up and recover so quickly when those three girls visited him. In fact, she could still hear the three of them giggling and moaning from their activities with that cat. She will admit that she is a little jealous from their little orgy.

Those girls are lucky to have such a cat.

He had be the only one that was kind to her after Blue beat her with the chain and raped her before throwing her out as if she was yesterday's trash. No matter how much she prayed and picked up religion, it will not heal the scars in her mind.

In fact, she even wondered if it's her fault that she is attracted to bad boys?

Harriet walked down the street in her red robe, going home.

She felt cold, since she isn't wearing a bra or panties underneath. All of them were destroyed by Blue when they were together. Right now, this was her only clothes and she will have to make a decent living if she's going to survive. Her current home at the moment was at the church.

The Sisters took pity on her, clean her up before she was given the Bible. 

Just before she could turn to a corner, a group of thugs surrounded her like a pack of wolves!

In fact, they're all wolves.

"Well, well boys," one of them, assumed the leader said. "Looks like we've got ourselves fresh meat tonight."

"Let me take her tits, boss!" another pleaded. "I could see them coming out of that rag she's wearing."

"Let's all take turns riding this pony," another wolf who was behind her grabbed both of her arms while the other two ripped her robe to shreds. Harriet was now exposed, she was now flustered.

"Please, let go of me!" she tried to struggle but the wolf's grip was strong. The leader and the second one decided to unbuckled their pants to present to her their throbbing pink members which Harriet could see the veins.

"I'll taste her first," the alpha licked his chops. "I bet she will be the first to have the taste of my seeds."

Harriet cried out for help but the wolf hit her to shut her up. The third wolf had already spread her legs to let the alpha enter her first. She screamed in pain as his member was spiked and was sharp as if thousands of needles were entering her wet vagina.

Her mind had gone blank and she could feel blood coming out of her. Tears were seeping down her eyes as she looked away while each wolf took turn riding her out in broad daylight!

She wanted it to be over.

She hated Blue for doing this to her. Using her and abusing her body to the point she wants the heroin in her blood stream or pills to forget what had happened. But at the same time, her mouth automatically let out a moan.

"See? This slut loves to be fucked roughly," the alpha barked in laughter.

Harriet was certain she will passed out and die until she heard a deep, threatening voice:

"Step away from the horse or I'll shoot."

Everything happened so fast but she heard snarling, punching even someone hissing in pain. Before she could react, somebody had punched the lights out of her!

Harriet had fainted, naked on the dirty alleyway floor before the figure wrapped her bruised body in something warm before carrying her somewhere safe. She was heavy but the figure managed to hauled her up into on of the apartment.

Her fate was yet to be decided.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harriet thought she was living through a nightmare!

She was back again in the conspiracy room where Blue and his friends were but this time they were multiplied and all were ready to attack her. She tried to get away but they were too fast, too slippery for her. The brown mare cried for help but no one came.

Fritz wasn't there to save her.

She could taste the rusty iron chains that hit her, the bottles piercing through her thick hide to the point Harriet smelled her own blood and even the singes from the wax candles. The mare regretted not wearing any undergarments under her top and purple jacket. It's her fault their relationship had ended.

She deserved to get raped by those pack of wolves.

It was her punishment for interrupting Blue during his Nazi conspiracy meeting.

Her mother was right to throw her out at the age of fourteen where she met Blue, her first love. He was so sweet to her at first to the point treated her like a princess by showering her with gifts and even teaching her how to be a grown up by taking heroine. Smoking weed was also better than cigarettes since it made her have fun without a care in the world.

Just then, all of those multiplied abusers suddenly cried out in pain as a figure cloaked in light approached them. Harriet couldn't tell who this person was because of the shadowy clothing despite the light being so bright. But when Harriet tried to touch the figure, everything went black.

...

Harriet groaned in pain. She felt sores all over her body, specifically near her breasts and nether region. Those wolves have done a number on her and she clearly deserved it. She doubted the Sisters and Brothers at church would welcome her back after her aftermath. Harriet might as well live on the streets and earn money as a prostitute.

Then again, none of those men even like her let alone look at her body without being repulsed by her wide hips and big stomach. They might as well force her to get down on all fours and fucked her from behind or get on top of her for a few minutes.

If lucky, they would ask her to suck them off.

Harriet snapped out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps. She realised she's in someone's apartment and wearing the person's white shirt! She surveyed the area which seemed to be the living room until she saw a figure coming with a mug. She wanted to scream because that thing reminded her of Blue and his friends. Especially that green lizard bitch who started it all.

He was a Komodo dragon!

This reptile had brown scales that reminded Harriet of the thickest leather belt Blue sometimes used to whipped her. He wore just a simple blue shirt with black slacks and red overalls holding the pants together. Harriet was wary of those sharp claws that looked as though it could decapitate someone's head off.

She held the blanket close to her chest, despite wearing what assumed to be his clothes.

"You're awake," the dragon stated. Harriet almost shivered at the sound of his voice. It was neither rough nor smooth but somewhere in between. Plus, judging by the muscles that seemed to fit in his clothes, he must be fit.

"Where am I?" Harriet asked, her voice above a whisper.

"In my apartment," the dragon answered. "Are you alright, Miss? Those wolves won't be bothering you anymore. All bark and no bite."

Before Harriet could say a word, her hand automatically covered her mouth when the Komodo dragon turned his head. His left eye was blank white without a pupil and had a long scar across it. She wondered how he got it. Harriet was curious yet scared at the same time.

"Do you have a name, Miss?" the dragon inquired, his tone was patient.

"Harriet," the mare told him. "T-thank you for saving me from the wolves. But who are you?"

"I'm Abe," the Komodo dragon introduced himself. "You were beaten up and assaulted by those wolves. I took you back to my apartment so that you could recover. Once you're recovered, I can escort you back to your home."

But Harriet shook her head and wrapped the blanket close to her, as if it was a hug. "I don't have a home...Not yet...."

Abe felt sorry for her and decided not to press her further. It seemed like this redhead mare carried a lot of trauma. He decided to let her stay here until she could find a home. The sofa can be her makeshift bed since his own bed was small.

"I made you some tea," Abe offered Harriet the mug. The mare peered inside and sniffed it, wondering if this was a trap or he spiked the drink. Abe gently touched the mug. "Don't worry, it's honey and lemon."

Harriet took a tentative sip and then her expression lit up, liking the taste. She then slowly finished the hot beverage down. Abe thought she looked cute when her expression was of happiness. He'll admit that she's quite beautiful despite the fats and largeness of her body. As an officer, it is his duty to make sure the victim is safe and good to go.

But then again, they just met.

"You can have the sofa until we can find you a home," said Abe. Harriet was mesmerised by his voice and the single right blue eye. She just nodded without hearing a word the tall reptile had to say.

"Also, do you work?"

Harriet blinked. "What?"

"Do you have a job?" asked Abe with his professional voice. It didn't sound tender as before but not rough as if he wanted to hit her. She shook her head.

"Then, we'll have to find one for you. Living on the streets may seemed like freedom but you won't earn a good salary without getting into trouble. So rest for now and I will be back tonight from my shift."

Harriet watched as the dragon left before wandering around his apartment. She noticed a photo of him smiling at the camera with a group of other animals. He still had both eyes intact and she noticed the uniforms.

The Komodo dragon who saved her was a former soldier!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Abe could not stop his mind from wandering back to the woman back at his apartment. He would lie if he told himself that he imagined doing things with her. With a thick body like that with matching assets, who would turn away from such an opportunity!

Then again, most of his colleagues from the unit and even the Captain himself were perverts and have vices that could keep those working at ad-vice busy day and night without a weekend break! But being placed in murder has its shares of violence and death. Mostly what happened at Harlem where he and his partner were supposed to investigate the site itself.

He felt alone in the precinct.

Except for his partner, most of the men didn't take him seriously and the most annoying part was that they kept asking him if he was really the only child in his family. Before being assigned to the precinct, he had been well educated despite his class and even had the idea of helping people in order to make the world a better place. That was why he wanted to become a police officer when he was a kid.

Even if he's the only reptile in the force.

Most of them would either come out at night for those discreet activities or open their shops at the black market where they will sell counterfeit products or even special drugs that would make heroine and the crow's morphine into nothing more than prescription meds. How does he know this? Well, it just took one bad day to change his mother completely, which made him moved away with his father before he himself left the nest to venture out on his own.

Arriving at the police department, all of the lively chatter became silent as the whole police force stared at him either with fear or disgust. Only a small jackal waved across the room to call for him. The jackal also had the same uniform but wore a different colour tie and branded rings.

"Crowd's a bit tough today, Abe," the jackal commented, offering the dragon a cup of coffee to which he took it gratefully.

"Same shit as always, Dally," said Abe. He smiled a bit when his partner remembered to add extra chocolate and shot into his caffeine drink. "They expect me to have poppy seeds or those imported salt rocks by now."

"You know you're a cop, right?" Dally snorted as he sipped his mug of brewed coffee. "Just use the good cop, bad cop routine and file them with hard evidence. Hell, you don't even have a spic's accent."

That was true. For someone who was born in the deep jungles of South America, he never had the chance to practice the accent. Maybe it's because English was his first language before Spanish. He thought it's just because he preferred to use a language that bridged all walks of life. But he wouldn't brag about it because it isn't necessary.

"Lawson! Curtis!" the Chief barked the both of their names. He was the pig in the brown uniform and had a white Stetson hat like a sheriff. Dally had commented on how he wore that hat just to look tough when he does chuck two nurses at the hospital.

"What's up, Chief?" Dally asked with a flick of his ear.

"Shut your yap, Curtis," the Chief rubbed his temples. "You and Lawson are heading down to Harlem. Find the guy who started the whole mess. Don't shoot him as we need him alive. Oh, and if you see any crow, don't be shy to attack if they want something out of you."

"Um...that's a bit too far, Sir," said Abe, who was preparing his gun.

"I didn't ask for you opinion, spic!"

...

Both partners decided not to question further and set off to their destination.When they got out, the silence from the precinct became alive after they left. Apparently, they're afraid of Abe and they hate Dally because of his past. This time, it was the jackal behind the wheel. He wondered what's going on with Abe. He seemed lost today.

"Wanna talk about it, Abe?"

"About what?"

"You've been day-dreaming when you first came in," Dally told him. "Something happened before?"

So the Komodo dragon told his partner of the mare he rescued who was now staying at his apartment. He told Dally about her sexual assault and she seemed low about herself. But the jackal had a grin, showing his teeth.

"My, my," he tutted. "Could it be that Abe has finally found himself someone?"

"She's only staying at my apartment temporarily," Abe argued, but Dally noticed a small blush. His scary demeanour and single left eye didn't intimidate the jackal. He has seen worst at the graveyards and weddings he's been to.

"Right," Dally winked. "And I am a coyote. You got yourself a chance to help her. Who knows if the chick had an ex who left her and now she's picking herself back again. You might need to be her guardian angel!"

Abe rolled his single eye at the jackal's imagination. That woman Harriet was only an acquaintance who happened to be near his apartment. He made a mental note to go to the clothes shop to at least buy her new undergarments.

However, even a normal salesperson wouldn't talk to him unless Dally tags along...

...

Harriet had been busy familiarising herself inside the apartment. It was so neat, she thought she stumbled upon a hotel room. Well, she may not have been inside one but this place was as closed as she could picture.

She noticed a large bookshelves with all sorts of books. Mainly novels she has never seen before or picture books with the ocean or something-aqua related. She couldn't imagined the scary Komodo dragon reading something as soft as a romance.

He might as well be like Blue but bigger.

She decided to browse at the shelf until she came across another photo frame. It was Abe again and this time, he was wearing swimming trunks. Harriet's face was heated up at how a photo of the young dragon was very handsome.

Harriet thought he looked stunning now even if they just met.

She laid down on the sofa again but this time, her hand was playing with her breasts while the other travelled South to finger her wet cave. Harriet can't remember the last time she had masturbated to someone. Most of the time, it was rough and quick.

But now...

"Oh..." the mare let out a breathy moan as she fingered herself faster while bending her head to suck one of her nipples. Instead of the sex she used to have with Blue, it was that Komodo dragon again.

Suddenly, there was a click on the door before Harriet could stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Abe almost dropped his purchased grocery items when he saw a half-naked mare masturbating on his couch. He wasn't expecting this when he got home from work. Abe had brought home a bag full of new set of undergarments and some skirts for her to wear.

"A-Abe!" Harriet squeaked, covering herself. "I didn't know you're going to be home early."

"I-I didn't know you were...busy," the Komodo dragon stumbled on his words, still speechless at what he had witnessed. He shifted his body sideways so that Harriet could see his right side along with the fact that he's hiding his growing erection for the redhead mare.

Harriet too was trying to cover up with the blanket. She didn't want Abe to see how moist her vagina was from masturbating to photos of him. But the blanket was small so when she pulled it down to cover below the waist, her breasts were showed with their rosy, perked nipples.

The Komodo dragon would love to run his tongue over them and suckled them if he could. How was it that they just met and she's already making him hot under the collar. He cleared his throat and gestured at the grocery bag and a plastic bag in his other hand.

"I brought back some groceries and this plastic bag is with some tops that might fit you along with some...panties and bra," he told her. Harriet peaked out from the blanket and noticed his blush. She thought he looked cute being all flustered. The mare was touched that he went all his way to buy her some new clothes!

"Abe, I don't know how to thank you," Harriet whispered. The Komodo dragon smiled, where Harriet though he looked sexy when he does it. She wanted to make up for this man's kindness. Harriet noticed his tail was thumping slightly.

"It's my treat," he insisted. "I see you've seen some photos."

"Yeah," the mare told him excitedly. "I didn't know you're good with swimming. And you have a really cool shelf with books I've never seen before."

"You can read them if you want," he chuckled, loving that her eyes lit up and there's a small hope for her. Harriet then got up from the couch and helped him with the groceries. He protested but Harriet want to help him, since he's been so kind to her. 

Not to mention, she was so close to him that her breasts were almost pressed to his face.

So Abe decided to wash up before checking in on Harriet again since she said she wanted to cook for both of them. He hoped she'll love the new of undergarments with two tops he bought for her. No one knew of her living in his apartment except Dally.

In the shower, he thought back about Harriet. She may be on the heavier side but she was just mouthwatering to him. He would imagine himself tracing his scaley hands onto her thick body, the claws pinching her nipples, hearing her moan...

He realised that he's been jacking off in his own shower.

Abe hasn't had these moments for himself for the past six months. Work and other things had kept him busy. Besides a thick and sexy horse in his apartment, his mind was still foggy about the aftermath of Harlem and who caused it. There's no way he's going to let Dally hunt down some dirty pigs who did it on purpose at the precinct.

Maybe one of these day he could introduce Harriet to his partner.

Stepping out of the shower, Harriet almost squeaked at the sight of the Komodo dragon's muscles along with his body posture. If this indicated that he has a big-

_No, she's not going to be a pervert and have dirty thoughts on him._

She figured that she would do something as a token of gratitude for his kindness. She went into the kitchen and search his fridge. She grinned as an old recipe her grandma taught her emerged. Maybe she could do this for Abe!

Later when Abe came out of his room, a delicious aroma filled the living room which made his stomach rumble. It smelled of tomatoes, garlic, meat along with a hint of chilis. He saw Harriet in his kitchen and to be honest, he loved to see her in focus. All of that doubt and meekness she had before was gone and replaced with determination and concentration.

He decided to let her cook while he helped set the tables. Usually he just cooks if he has the time if not take outs and microwave foods were invented for a reason. 

"Hi Abe," Harriet greeted him as she brought a giant bowl. "I made some spaghetti with my grandma's recipe. Hope you like it."

The Komodo dragon gave her that sexy smile of his. Harriet would love nothing more than to kiss him or run her hands across his muscular body. She watched as he took a fork and placed her cooked spaghetti on his plate before taking a bit. His expression lit up and ate some more before looking at her.

"It's delicious, Harriet," he told her. "Thank you for cooking this."

"No problem," she assured him. "I should be the one thanking you for taking me in when you didn't have to, saved me from those wolves and now bought me new set of clothes."

"My pleasure," he purred as he ate some more. Both of them ate in silence but Harriet noticed Abe looked tensed. She placed a gentle hand over his. He gazed back at her with the single eye that was not scarred. It reminded her of a grey morning sky.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm not sure if you will understand."

"I can try."

So he told her about his investigation of the Harlem case with the death of some crows and collateral damage. He was assigned to bring in the person who started the riot in the first place. Abe and Dally had interviewed a few surviving crows who were willing to tell them the whole story.

Apparently, it was all because of a grey tabby cat in a red jumper.

"Fritz? He started all of this?" Harriet wondered. That cat was the one who saved her when she was being beaten and raped by her ex and Nazi fag gangs. She twirled a spaghetti in her fork before taking a bite.

Abe was confused yet interested. "Who's Fritz."

Harriet felt like she could trust him despite their quick meeting. There was something about this reptile that made her want to tell him everything. If they are going to talk about Fritz the cat, it's going to take them until tomorrow.

"Fritz is a cat who saved me before I met you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Abe was shocked when Harriet told him about how she met Fritz. He was still unable to comprehend that her relationship with the blue bunny was so toxic to the point she'd do anything to get his attention even when Fritz was with them.

During her tale, Harriet paused and shut down in-between sentences which Abe figured it was due to the trauma. He would've shut down too if he had been through all of the the shit the redhead mare went through. He simply placed an arm around her to comfort her when she was breaking down.

"Fritz...picked me up," Harriet sniffed, wiping her tears. "Helped me after I was....out in the cold....I still remember Blue, John and that lizard bitch hovering over me while I was in chains and...and..."

Harriet couldn't take it anymore but cried. She grabbed Abe by his shirt and sobbed into it. He just rubbed her back to assure her that she'll be okay. The Komodo dragon was silent, thinking it was best not to say a word until Harriet is call better.

But the police side of him had to finish the job.

"Where is he?" Abe asked her gently.

Harriet sniffed but told Abe about how when she was visiting an injured Fritz in hospital, three girls whom were friends of the cat visited him and had an orgy in the hospital room before Harriet took her leave. She described to Abe that the three girls consisted of a chubby blonde cat, a redhead fox and a Jewish poodle who had sex with Fritz.

"Wow, first he started a false hope revolution and learnt nothing after the accident," Abe mused while listening to her. "He is some cat alright."

"Must be when three girls decided to paw all over him," Harriet sighed. But it felt nice being so close to Abe. Something about his demeanour made her feel safe and want to be with him. She doesn't care that he's half-hispanic or have the scar across his left blind eye. Under all of that hard police exterior was a humble man.

"Harriet, would you like to be part of the investigation?" Abe sat up straight to look at her. "The mare blushed, no one ever asking her something. Most of the time, it's either she was dragged into situations to keep people happy or told without reasons.

Going on this investigate made me her a bit nervous because meeting Fritz would mean meeting her past with Blue again. With Abe, she might feel a bit safe consider that he's been in violent situations before.

"Okay," Harriet nodded. "I'll come with you. When are we going to go?"

"Tomorrow," the Komodo dragon answered. "Dally's going to meet me at my apartment since he's my partner for this case."

Harriet listened with interest. He seemed very close with this Dally guy more than cop partners. Almost like brothers if that's how she would put it. Abe then took her hand and kissed it softly, Harriet couldn't contain her blush and giddiness inside.

"Thank you for the dinner tonight," he smiled. "I enjoyed the spaghetti and the pie. Maybe I'll take you out to one of my favourite restaurant joints one of these days."

"A date?" she asked hopefully, heart was thumping.

"A date," he nodded, still gazing at her. Abe didn't realise that his tail was wrapped around her thick waist. He gently brought his hand up to her face, admiring her.

"You're beautiful, Harriet," he murmured. Harriet blushed and nuzzled into his touch. A small nicker was heard from her. Harriet then decided to become bold. She gently sucked the Komodo dragon's claw before kissing a trail from his arm, biceps, cheek and then...

"Abe..."

"Yeah?"

Harriet pressed her luscious lips against his maw before kissing him. Unlike Blue, kissing Abe felt so right...so sweet...

Abe was shocked but melted into the kiss, even teasing her lips with his teeth. He growled softly, holding her in his arms while one hand was running down her beautiful red hair. Their kiss got a bit erotic when Abe licked her lips with his forked tongue and Harriet responded by parting her mouth to allow access of his slithering tongue. Both of their tongues wrestled in each other's mouth before both of them broke off the kiss with saliva trailing down a bit.

"Mmm," Harriet moaned into the kiss.

"You taste good, my sweet," the Komodo dragon purred before kissing her again. God, he loved this woman body and soul!

Harriet then opened his shirt to revealed his muscular chest. She kissed it before exploring his chest with her tongue, smiling a bit when he shuddered and became putty under her touch. This was so different compared to the quick rough sex she had with Blue.

She licked some more until she trailed it up to his neck and then kissed him again. Harriet was blushing because she felt something hard poking her through the skirt. Both Abe and Harriet stared at each other. Harriet saw lust in the single eye but then, he got up and helped her as well.

"We can't do it now," he breathed hard, disappointed that he had said that but it had to be done. "We both have an investigation tomorrow and I don't want to have sex after you just recovered from your assault."

Still lusty, Harriet was still in heat so on shaky legs she grabbed him by the shoulders. "W-We don't have to have sex, Abe....Can we, explore and enjoy each other's company?"

The Komodo dragon nodded, taking her hand as the both of them made way into his bedroom.Harriet slowly stripped the man who saved her while the man himself unbuttoned her top to reveal those two juicy melons with pink nipples. His mouth was watering, Harriet kissed his cheek.

"You can touch them," she pulled a nipple to entice him. He felt both of their weights in his hands, playing with them which made the mare giggled at how adorable he is. Harriet pulled down her final piece of clothing before both of them were nude as the day they were born.

"You like them?"

"So soft~" he purred before licking the cleavage in-between. "Such breasts...."

Abe had waited for a while to be able to hold Harriet's beautiful bust. He kissed around them before he took on in his mouth to suckle. Harriet threw her head in the air and moaned, loving the feeling of his sharp teeth teasing her sensitive nipples while his claw when down south to part her wet cave.

"Oh Abe..." Harriet moaned softly. "Touch me...."

And touch her he shall! He gave the same treatment to the other breast while fingering her wet core. Harriet was in a heated mess but managed to grasp the length of his cock to pump it up and down. It was large and girthy compared to the previous men who had her. God, she wanted to suck him so bad!

"Ooh..." Harriet shuddered when he inserted another finger into her vagina. She had never felt this good before. She grabbed one of her breasts to squeeze it as the handsome Komodo dragon pumped harder inside of her. Harriet kissed his blind eye with much love and affection.

"We can't go further...than this," Abe gasped as Harriet bent down to suck on his hard length while the Komodo dragon pulled her red hair. Damn, she's really good at sucking!

"Harriet....deeper, sweetheart," he groaned, his forked tongue lolling out. He used both of his hands to grab her thick butt before spanking her lightly. Her little squeals and sounds made him growled a bit. He thrusted himself into her mouth as Harriet continued to worship his well-endowed member.

"Harriet....I'm going to cum...."

And he did into her mouth! Harriet drank most of his essence, her tongue jutting out from the excess liquid. Abe helped to wipe the mess before kissing her softly. They laid on the bed with Harriet loving the fluffy pillow and the firmness of the sexy reptile. Both of them sighed and leaned into each other's embrace.

"I take it we're a couple now?" Harriet smiled up at him.

Abe chuckled before planting another kiss to her lips. "We are, my dear."

Before Harriet could close her eyes to rest for the night, she felt a wet tongue tickling and snaking its way around her nipple.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning felt like something out of those Latino movies Abe used to watch during his embarrassing teenage years. It seemed like he hasn't moved past the horny phase he experienced from watch those films, getting hands on the first magazines and even imagining himself having a woman while stroking his length...

But now, he has the most gorgeous woman laying in the same bed as he is.

Harriet looked so peaceful in her sleep which made him smile a little. Hell, she even kissed him at the scarred eye where everyone would stared at it with horror or sympathy. He hasn't felt this for so long. Abe wanted this moment to last but knew that today they have a task at hand.

Finding Fritz the cat.

"Abe," Harriet moaned while snuggling up to his chest. "W-what time is it?"

"Six o' clock, sweetheart," he chuckled and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll wake you up in fifteen minutes after a quick shower."

The mare whined, not wanting him to go but eventually lets him go to shower. She herself had a blissful evening last night that she wouldn't forget. She wished that maybe after this whole mission, she would like him to fuck her with his member. Harriet wanted to feel his snake inside of her and make her whole.

It was so girthy and it made her moist just thinking about it.

She decided to get up, make the bed before entering the shower. She bet her dollar that he left the door unlock on purpose. Sauntering her way into the bathroom, she watched the handsome Komodo dragon scrubbing himself. She decided to give him a reward for being so kind to her since they met. Pressing her breasts together, she went behind him and rubbed his back.

"Harriet," he gasped a bit. He turned her around to kiss her while his soapy hands explored her naked body. God, he can't get enough of this woman!!

Both of them made out in the shower, minus having sex since Abe knew Harriet's not ready yet. So most of the time in the shower they just scrubbed each other's bodies along with teasing licks and nips. Abe grabbed both of her cheeks from the rear to squeeze them, making her whinnied a bit until his sharp teeth nipped those delicious nipples like a child. In the end, Harriet's breasts were covered with red hickey marks while her nipples were stiff and pink. Abe on the other hand had his cock still erected but was leaking out some of his essence from Harriet's 'special' service.

"I've never had a shower this fun before," Harriet breathed before kissing the Komodo dragon on the cheek. He growled softly before kissing her again, a claw tweaking her nipple which made her squeal.

"Me too," he smiled. "Come on, we better get dressed before Dally gets here. I don't want to hear anything he has to say."

...

"You talked about him as a friend and brother more than a partner," the mare commented. Both of them were having their morning beverage with tea for Abe and cocoa for Harriet since it reminded her of her old home.

"Dally was the first to greet and made me feel welcome to the precinct. Without him, I wouldn't have survived my career."

Harriet nodded in understanding. She wished for a friend who could help her if she ever finds a job. But now, she has become a lead into cracking a case which involved Fritz, the cat who was the first to be nice to her. 

A knock was on the door and Abe answered. A golden jackal wearing shades, a ruffled shirt and shorts entered. Both mare and Komodo dragon were puzzled at his appearance. The jackal cocked his head but his expression turned into a grin when he took a whiff of the atmosphere into the apartment.

"Woah, no need to be surprise!" he laughed. "I'm not the one who's into morning sex. Damn, Abe! Since when do you have a sex drive?"

Harriet blushed while Abe shoved his jackal partner roughly. "I'm only kidding, Abe! It's not like everyday you open up to a woman ever since that-"

"Please don't mentioned _that_ ," Abe pleaded him. Harriet was curious about this conversation but decided not to pressure him. "Anyways, you found anything?"

The jackal nodded and told them about a woman he found in Harlem who was willing to talk about the whole incident. Abe told him about how Harriet gave him info about Fritz the cat because of her association with him. The jackal clicked his tongue after listening.

"Sounds like a liberal arts kid," he chuckled, making himself a mug of coffee. "No offence to art kids but some of them like this puss has been living in their own Wonderland without thinking of the consequences. And those girls he was with, where did they go?"

"I don't know," shrugged Harriet. "It was awkward being in the room when they had their orgy."

"I guessed we need to find those girls too," murmured Abe. "By Harriet's story, those girls must know him...intimately."

The jackal laughed a bit. "I think I know how to make them talk. So, ready to go? Harriet, you're coming with us since you know a lot about this kitty."

Both the Komodo dragon and mare nodded. Harriet sat in backseat while Abe drove the car with Dally guided them through the busy streets.

"So, you think she's the one?" he asked his partner quietly.

Abe was silent during the drive but nodded slowly. Dally was glad that Abe found someone since he deserved it after what happened to him physically, mentally and spiritually. If it were him, the jackal would rather shoot himself than allow himself to live through the hell his friend was going through.

Not to mention, the mare at the back is quite a looker plus very sweet. 

He hoped maybe one day he too could find a chick to settle down with. Then, who would go down with a former grave digger? 

Soon, the three of them arrived in Harlem.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Abe felt depressed just by looking at the state of Harlem.

It was in ruins from the riot and now, there's nothing left. It reminded him of his time serving in the army: bombs everywhere, gunfires and people who were innocent getting caught in the crossfire.

He closed his single eye, trying to forget about it.

If he had done things differently, none of those innocent lives would be sacrificed and he wouldn't lost his eye. It was bad enough that Harlem detested the sight of the police. When their car was parked in a secluded area, the three of them got out.

"Alright, let's not trigger some memories out of them," said Dally. "I will go to the left and see if I can get anything out of some of those youngsters since they do like to rebel against the law and all. Plus, they can't get enough of popcorn and morphines."

Both of the cops were dressed in casual clothes, in this case Dally looked like a lazy lowlife that mooches off anyone while Abe looked like a typical punk with his leather jacket. Only Harriet was the only one who didn't have to change into anything.

"I'll see if I can get anything from the bar," Abe told his partner. "Who knows this place better than a bartender."

"Alright, but don't get too drunk," the jackal grinned. "We don't want a well-mannered schoolboy like you to lose your innocence. Oh, wait. You actually did!"

"Shut up, _puto_ ," he cuffed his partner playfully near the ear. Harriet was a bit surprised at Abe swearing. She never knew he was Hispanic because he doesn't have the accent. Who was she to judge since he's done everything to help her and one of these days, she will help him back.

So, it was settled: Dally will go left to talk with the junkies. Abe goes to the bar while Harriet decided to go into some of the shops. If there's no other options, Harriet will tag along the Komodo dragon.

..

Abe was sensing a presence behind him the minute he stepped into the bar. All of the regulars consisting of crows looked up and paused their conversations to see the stranger. Some of them whispered among each other, a familiar feeling he always get after coming back from the war. He turned around, only to be greeted by a pair of tits with nipples poking out of a pink sweater.

"You ain't from around here, aren't you sugar?" the busty female asked. Abe was about to lose his cool at the woman who was somewhat almost close to his height despite her chunky body. He stepped away, allowing her to enter the bar to get herself a drink.

"No," he agreed. "I'm not. You must know this place. The bar, I mean."

"Honey," she winked at him. "I practically lived here! Come on, handsome. Big Bertha can show you some of our drinks. You need some too?"

He smiled, trying to keep his cool. "Just a drink will do, thanks." 

The Komodo dragon took out a small knife, beginning to play with it as he is playing his role as a punk who hates life and loves the pain. In fact, he decided to picture a certain bunny who had been torturing the woman he cared for.

He swore to hunt him down once he's done with the Fritz mission.

Just then, Harriet came into the bar and most of the men turned their heads to ogle at her impressive assets. Abe gave them a warning growl, scooting over so that she could sit next to him. He eyed the crows with his single eye, telling them that she's with him.

The mare was a but surprised at Abe's actions but decided to lean into him. She imagined he could be a biker like Blue with his outfit. Then again, Abe has treated her better and she willingly made love with him rather than being grabbed and fucked over.

The chunky female crow came back with a glass and a bottle. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the redhead mare. She's got those tits and thick body! "Sugar, who's that pretty lady next to you?"

Harriet blushed a bit at the compliment, never having one from a woman before. In fact, her life with Blue had restricted her from making friends or see anyone outside of his home. But with Abe, Harriet felt like she could be friends with the crow lady.

"So, what brings you to our part of town?" Bertha asked while pouring herself a drink in a glass. So both mare and Komodo dragon explained a half-truth about wanting revenge against a certain cat. Bertha almost chocked onto her drink before spitting it out.

"Wait a minute!" she halted them from speaking. "Are you two talking about Fritz?"

Both couples exchanged glances. "How do you know about Fritz?" asked Abe.

So the crow told the both of them on how Fritz was invited to her house with her partner through their friend Duke. She wanted to make the cat have fun by smoking out some weed and kush that made him high and horny. Embarrassingly, she mentioned about going all naked for him and was also a bit messy in the head.

"He had a small cock though," she giggled at the memory. The redhead mare couldn't help but giggled as well but her boyfriend cleared his throat, still wanting more information. Bertha then proceeded to tell them about the sex they had at the dump before he snapped out of his hazy mind and started to spout nonsense about a revolution.

"He wasn't making any goddamn sense! Now he's got half of the people killed and those pigs decided to lock some up some people I know who never took part in the riot! "

"He said something similar to that when I was with my ex," Harriet added, now understanding what the cat had done. But he had been so kind to her, even a little....

Abe's suspicions about the cat was starting to be true: A college dropout who decided to cause trouble and start a revolution without thinking of the consequences or think about what he wants to do.

"Sounds like he's been reading _Catcher In The Rye_ too seriously," he hummed, writing a bit of notes on his notebook before placing in his pocket. Bertha caught a glimpse of what he was doing. 

"Are you a cop or something?" she interrogated. Harriet placed a protective arm around her boyfriend's torso. Abe stared at her with his single eye, not breaking away contact.

"Yes, I am. I don't want any trouble but to know where is the cat's whereabouts."

Bertha grabbed him by the shoulder and whispered:

"Give him hell for me, honey."

Thanking her, Abe tipped her not just for the drink but for her cooperation. Harriet was about to catch up when Bertha wanted to discuss something with her. Abe was worried but was assured that she will be out soon. Trusting her, Abe decided to go and find Dally.

...

"That man of yours sure is different," the busty bird watched as he left the establishment.

"He's sweet and kind. He saved me from getting raped by some wolves."

Harriet and Bertha were now in the private lounge which was also Bertha's dressing room. It was just the both of them. Both ladies were just talking about their associations with Fritz, even the part where Harriet told her about her ex, Blue and his gang raping her.

There was something about Bertha that made Harriet trusted her just like how she let Abe and Dally into her life.

"Aw, I'm sorry you had to go through with that, sugar," Bertha cooed, petting her red hair. The mare unconsciously let out a small nicker. "But I take it that hunk of lizard is now your man?"

"Yeah, he is," Harriet sighed, imagining Abe's strong arms holding her.

"Is he big?"

She blushed at the question before nodded. Bertha grinned before leaning close to her. Both of the ladies' faces were heated up. Harriet felt moisture down her legs being near this busty beauty. "You are adorable, you know that?"

"You're pretty," Harriet smiled.

Then, both ladies leaned close to each other where their lips and beak met in a kiss. It was different for Harriet since this was the first time she's ever kissed a woman like a lover before. It was interesting and she wants to experience it further. No matter what happens, her heart will always go for that sexy Komodo dragon.

"Mmm, is this how you kiss your boyfriend?" the busty crow teased her. Harriet had a lusty look in her eyes before pulling Bertha by her pink sweater. Harriet pressed her lips to Bertha's to give her another kiss, this time her tongue teased her beak to open to wrestle their tongues together. Bertha moaned softly, letting the mare suck her tongue.

Both ladies, had pulled off their tops, skirts and even their undergarments to show each other their thick, naked bodies. Bertha then jiggled Harriet's breasts, making the mare moan. "Not as big as mine but they are nice in my hands~"

"Mmm," Harriet began to squeeze Bertha's big tatas where she began to lick and kiss a nipple. The crow squealed before bringing the mare close to suckle. Her hands made her way down Harriet's thighs, stroking it before finding her all wet in the snatch.

"You like it, huh?" she smiled, kissing Harriet's head. Harriet nodded before tongue-kissing her again like lovers. Bertha began to finger the mare in the pussy, making her whinny softly and move to the rhythm. Harriet also did the same thing with the crow but her fingers were making a scissor-like motion in her vagina.

Both ladies were enjoying their pleasure until they came. Both of them kissed again, Harriet leaning into Bertha like a baby in her mother's bosom. "That was nice."

"It sure is," Bertha agreed. "Come on, you gotta go to your man. Maybe invite him next time for our little show~"

Harriet giggled, nodding before getting dressed. Both ladies exchanged a sloppy goodbye kiss with saliva trailing out of their mouths. Harriet was excited on making a new friend in Bertha, and would love to invite Abe to their little session.

Maybe Dally too!

She met up with Abe and Dally at the car. She embraced and kissed her lover before sitting in the back seat. After finding the information, they sped off. 

"Say Harriet," Dally turned around with a mischievous grin. "Does Abe know how lucky he is to have someone like you?" 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harriet blushed at Dally's question. Abe's gaze was focused on the road ahead but his upright position indicated that he was listening to their conversation. Harriet told Dally about how Abe rescued her and his kindness opened up a new view for her on life. She told him that Abe made her feel safe, comfortable and made her feel whole.

"And I take it he filled you up," Dally giggled.

"You know that I'm here, right?"

Harriet was redder than her own mane at this point. Abe decided to change the subject to make the drive less awkward. "So Dally, you found anything from the youngsters here?"

The jackal flicked his ears. "A little bit. Only telling me about how the whole squad of police came and started a war with the residence here. I think the both of us were on our other mission while that was taken place."

"Damn," Abe blinked his single eye. "No wonder some of the guys at the bar were looking at me strange. They must've suspected that I am a police despite my disguise."

"Nah! I think they stared at you because you looked like something out of a horror movie," Dally laughed which made the Komodo dragon cuffed him.

Harriet watched from the backseat at both of the officers' friendship. It would be nice to have a best friends to do activities together. Maybe if there's time, she might contact Bertha again and introduce her to both Abe and Dally.

Little did she know that Dally's high sense of smell can detect her previous activities from the bar.

...

The three of them arrived at what looked like the wrong part of town that seemed to be a bit cleaner than Harlem but still all dirt nonetheless. Apparently, Dally had a gut feeling they would find some clues or a lead here.

Abe doubted it because Dally's instincts can be fifty-fifty.

"So what did you find?" asked Abe who was adjusting the bulletproof vest under his shirt. In times like this, there's a likely chance that he or Dally might get shot in this part of town. Despite using guns and tasers, Abe missed using knives. 

Knives last longer and doesn't need reloads unlike guns with their bullets.

He remembered when he was young, his mother's side had taught him how to use a knife whether it is used as a tool or as a weapon for self-defence. He can't recall much of his mother's memories once she and his father divorced while he was just seven.

He recalled the shoutings and profanities his mother had said in her mother tongue to his father before he filed for a divorce, took him to move to the USA with him. Even though he was happy with the life he had, he still missed his mother.

He wondered if she misses him too.

"Hello, Earth to dragon~" Dally made a knocking motion on Abe's forehead gently. Abe slapped the jackal's back with his tail. He grinned his usual grin.

"So good to see you back in reality. For a moment, I thought I'm with a zombie! Heh, after all these times my life at the graveyard never left me."

Abe decided to push his past thoughts aside and focus on the mission. He told Harriet to lie low at the back of the car until he and Dally gets back. Harriet nodded but was still scared for him. She cupped his cheek lovingly.

"Be careful, okay?" she whispered.

"I will," Abe told her gently before the both of them parted with a peck of a kiss.

...

Abe followed his partner until they reached an old house that seemed out of place with the urban setting. It was not treated right with the faded paints, broken roof and the atmosphere around it.

"Are you sure about this place?" Abe asked, his body was tensed.

"Yep," Dally nodded. "Remember that us canines have better scent of smells than any other animal around this planet. Come on, let's see if it's locked."

Surprisingly, it wasn't!

"Heh, don't you think it's suspicious?" Dally asked as he took the lead. "It's like they are expecting us to come here. What do you reckoned, Abe?"

"Maybe but that's why we have our weapons just in case."

When both the police entered the old house, they heard soft moaning sounds within the crummy, shanty walls. Both of them got their weapons ready if there's something horrible on the other side.

Dally kicked down the door and almost dropped his jaw in surprised. Abe almost shielded his single eye as well as the scene before them.

Three girls: a chubby blonde cat, a red haired fox and a fluffy poodle were having a little...ahem....three-way session...

"EEEK! MEN!" the poodle cried.

"It's alright!" Abe told them, his voice was steady to try and calm the situation. The three naked girls huddled close together, clearly not expected a buff Komodo dragon and a lean jackal coming into a place that the three used for their own pleasures.

"We're just here to find a kitty name Fritz," Dally held up a photo of the grey tabby cat. "The scent was led here and I have a feeling you girls know where he is."

All of the three girls were suddenly collecting themselves and despite them nude in their birthday suits, Abe noticed with his single eye that the girls had their mouths moved in a discussion among themselves. Once the girls finished their private discussion, the redhead fox spoke first.

"We don't know where Fritz went but we can tell you about him."

"He's so intelligent and dreamy~" the chubby blond cat swooned, leaning back into the pretty poodle.

Both police exchanged glances, knowing they won't give the info up so easily. Dally stepped forward with his jaws snapped.

"Yeah? But what's the catch, ladies?"

The poodle sauntered over to both of the men, her hips swaying with her tail while her C-cup size breasts bounced slight. Abe was uncomfortable with the whole situation, his back was straight while his reptilian tail coiled around his legs.

"No," Dally told the poodle firmly. "We both know this is going to end badly on both sides. You girls might be drop dead sexy but you're high. I can easily smell the drugs on you and might as well get Fritz out of you."

This made the Komodo dragon arched his eye ridge. "Dally, what are-"

"Relax, Abe," Dally patted his partner on the back. "Wait in the car with your lady while I squeeze some of the juices here. I got this."

Reluctantly, Abe left the jackal to deal with getting the information while he went back to the car to check on Harriet.

...

"You think Dally will be okay?" asked Harriet, who was leaning into Abe's chest. Both of them were sitting at the back seat to spend some time with each other before Dally comes back.

"I trust that jackal," Abe murmured, playing with the mare's hair. "He has....questionable ways for extracting info but he gets the job done."

Harriet cuddled him while the Komodo dragon kisses her cheek, her lips slowly with their tongues touched briefly before his tongue traced down her neck and finally between her cleavage.

"Mmmm," Harriet sighed in pleasure, letting her hands stroke her boyfriend's scaly head while he nuzzled between her breasts.

Knowing that they are alone in the car, Harriet pulled down her top for a bit to expose her beautiful brown mounds. Abe took his time, his torturous time to worship and administer both of her breasts.

"Oh Abe..." Harriet moaned as she felt the Komodo dragon's tongue slithering across her nipples before he began sucking.

God, she loved this handsome reptile!

Before they could further their little session, Harriet saw Dally coming over and signalled Abe to stop. Both of them decided to clean themselves up and then Abe moved in front into the driver's seat.

"Got a lead," Dally announced with triumph. "But first, let's get ourselves some coffee and donuts. There's plenty of time."

Abe, being the hardworking one would have to agree on this!


End file.
